mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Akuma
280px |Caption = Cyber Akuma |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = DarkRiem's version MystikBlaze's version Scar's version |Origin = Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter}} Cyber Akuma is the final boss in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Players will face him after defeating Apocalypse. His main apperance looks similar to that of the Street Fighter Alpha series version of Akuma in his normal form, the most noticable changes however are that he has his right arm replaced with a cyborg arm, an eyepeice over the right side of his face and robotic sandles allowing him to move faster. He also has two cybernetic wings concealed within himself part from his introduction and when he performs certain special moves. In M.U.G.E.N, Cyber Akuma was made by various authors with the newest version being Scar's. However, Scar's version cant perform the aerial Shining Gou Shock. MystikBlaze's version This version of Cyber Akuma is very accurate to it's Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter boss incarnation. There can be are two modes that can be selected in-game: 'Modes' *Arcade Mode Arcade Mode, which is also the default mode for Cyber Akuma, will make him behave in the same way he does in the original game. *Custom Mode Custom Mode will alter Cyber Akuma's gameplay by allowing the player to perform more combos, juggle downed opponents, cancel into Super Moves preform a recovery roll with D, DB, D. However, to balance him out with these alterations, his attacks do less damage, and he also takes 25% more damage from the opponent. 'Infinity Gems' When in Custom Mode, Cyber Akuma will also be able to access a feature used in the Marvel Super Heroes fighting game called Infinity Gems to enhance his fighting ability, Each Gem can only be used once per round and will last for a short period of time. Below is a list of all the gems which Cyber Akuma can choose durring the battle. *Mind Gem This gem gradually fills up the power meter. Useful if you want to quickly gain power without doing anything. *Power Gem This is exactly what it sounds like. All of Mech Gouki's attacks do more damage. Also, his Hadoukens are more powerful. *Reality Gem While active, this gem fires different projectiles depending on the the strength of your attack. A weak punch/kick causes 3 small balls of fire to shoot out. A medium punch/kick will have icicles fall onto the opponent. And a strong punch/kick will fire homing electrical balls. *Soul Gem Like the Mind Gem, but instead of filling up the power meter, it gradually fills part of your life meter. Helpful if you just need that extra life to defeat an opponent. *Space Gem This is basically a super armor. You take less damage and your attacks are uninterrupt-able. *Time Gem Speed is drastically increased, including normal attacks. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Super' || }} || }} | | }} | }} 'Menu' ||}} and punch and kick of same strength||}} and punch and kick of same strength||}} Video CD10K_Mugen_Cyber_Akuma_vs._Onslaught Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots and Cyborgs Category:90's Characters